Twin Trouble
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: May, Dana, and the turtles encounter the most mysterious mutant they've ever faced.


**Here is a collaboration story between Redbat132 and myself. Enjoy and no flames please.**

* * *

At the farmhouse, May and Dana were discussing about what Big Mama said at Valentine's Day.

"I just don't know what to think, May!" said Dana. "Big Mama must know something about my grandparents. But what if it's all a trap? I don't think I can handle this kind of drama!"

"Yeah, I don't blame you on how you feel." May admitted. "I'm having problems myself."

"Like what?"

May sighed. "I mean, now that Donnie and I are a thing now, I want our relationship to work. I really want to be with Donnie. But I know that he's got a lot of enemies that will go after me. Sure, I drove Big Mama away that one time. But I only panicked and chased her off with bug spray. How long before that's not enough?"

May sighed. Dana sighed.

"It's hard getting adjusted to this whole world within a world." said Dana. She stood up. "I'm gonna go for a flight. What will you do?"

"I'll just chill here." May replied. "Personally, I don't think it's safe for a mere mortal like me to go wandering alone knowing there's evil monsters, mutants, and Oozesquitos out there."

Dana patted May on the back. "Don't dwell on it so much." She managed to smile a little. "I'll bring back some munchies."

"Thanks." May said, but didn't smile back.

Dana looked back at May before leaving. She wished she could really help her human friend. Once the door closed, May got up and sighed. "There's gotta be something I can do to get stronger besides moping around and sighing." She paced around the room. "Sure, I could let an Oozesquito bite me and become a powerful mutant like Dana and the turtles. But I like being human and I don't want to change that. What can I do to-"

**CRASH!**

May stepped on a loose floorboard and the floor collasped. She screamed as she fell through the hole in the floor.

"Ohhhhh..." May was hurting, but she was still conscious and was able to stand. She found a bulb dangling from the ceiling and pulled the chain.

"Whoa!" May found herself surrounded by mysterious antiques. But most of them were weapons! There were weapons on the walls, in barrels, and some just lying on the floor.

With all these amazing bits and bobbles, May's eyes were transfixed on a certain item that sat in a lonely corner.

It was a shield. But not any shield. was round and golden, with a large pink gem in the center. It glowed with a mystical pink aura.

May walked right up to the shield and held it in her hands. She looked at her reflection in the pink gemstone.

"Whoa..." Was all May could say.

With all this going on, May didn't even realize that Dana was kidnapped by an unknown figure that flew away from the farmhouse.

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles were coming home after taking down Meat Sweats. "Man! Did you see Meat Sweats when I smashed him into that stock?!" said Raph.

Leo laughed. "I've never seen so much bacon scatter!"

"Hard to believe Meat Sweats would make a mutant dish out of using BACON, the very same thing he's made of!" Mikey said.

"Ah, the mysteries of irony." Donnie sighed.

When the turtles return home, they find their lair completely ransacked!

"JUMPIN' JACK FLASH!" Raph screamed. He growled in anger. "WHO'S BEEN TRASHIN' OUR LAIR?!"

"Me!" Someome flew down from above and in front of the turtles.

"DANA?!" the turtles shouted.

"That's right." 'Dana' said with a sneer. "And I'll tear you all apart if you don't give me that Oozesquito you dorks found!"

"Oh, no you don't!" A spinning blue of pink was hurling toward the evil Dana and hit her square in the face. The shield bounced in different angles before returning to the thrower.

"MAY?!" Donnie exclaimed.

It was. May arrived in the lair with the magic shield. "Guys! That's not the real Dana!"

"Yeah, we kinda figured that on our own." Leo said.

Although surprised plus dizzy from that unexpected hit, the evil Dana became furious and said before lunging at her with fangs and claws, "You are so dead!"

May panicked and defended herself with the shield. As she did, a pink force field fell over her like a dome.

**BAM!**

The evil Dana bounced right off the force field.

"Whoa! Where'd you get a mystic weapon?!" asked a visibly stunned Mikey.

"No time to explain!" May shot back.

The evil Dana got back up, her eyes flashed red for just a quick second. "WHY CAN'T I DESTROY YOU?! You're not even a strong mutant like those idiot Turtles! And they're all not even that hard to beat! Especially with weak fighting moves! I've seen pigeons fight better than those brainless shellheads!"

Raph stomped the floor and whipped out his magic tonfa. "What did you just say?!" The Leader in Red charged forward. "SMASH-JUTSU!" He punched the bat girl smack in the jaw.

**POW!**

The evil Dana was sent flying and right into the stone wall. The attack was enough to leave Evil Dana unconscious.

* * *

Bad Dana slowly wakes up to find herself tied up with her wrists up by a chain chuffed to the wall on the ground. Along with her hood, shoes, and socks taken off. She believed that whatever the Turtles were planning, they're just wasting their time.

"Being tied up with a spotlight over my head. Ooooh, I am so scared," she replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

That's when Donnie enters the picture. "Oh, you will be." He pressed a button on his armband and his former dusting robot appears.

"What is that hunk of junk supposed to be?" Dana asked, still unfazed.

"Oh, just a little invention that will make you talk whether you like it or not." Donnie answered, his eyes cold as steel.

"So, it's some kind of torture device?" Mean Dana sneered. "Bring it on. I won't talk. No matter what you do to me, I'll endure it!"

Leo and the others watched from a far distance.

"Okay, I know Dana has been acting more sinister and mean than ever, but there's no way she's gone evil. She would never betray us...Right?" Leo replied, really hoping that his girl hadn't fallen into the dark side.

"What do you think Donnie will do to her?!" Mikey said. "Open her head and poke at her brains?!"

"Okay, you've been watching waaaaay too many movies, Mikey!" Raph said. "Donnie's a mad scientist but he's not that mad." The brothers continued to watch the interrogation.

Donnie activated the machine...

Before reacting, Evil Dana felt the robot's soft feathers brushing around the soles of her bat feet plus toes, her underarms, sides and neck.

"EEEEEEK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! C-CUT THAT OUT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TH-TH-THIS IS SILLY!" Bad Dana screamed, still laughing while struggling to get herself free.

Donnie sat in his chair, looking at his phone. "Silly, but effective." His face remained unfazed. "Let me know when you're ready to talk."

Donnie's brothers cringed in horror. "Donnie is straight up savage..." said Mikey.

Raph shivered. "I'm gettin' ticklish just watching!"

"Never underestimate a mad scientist..." said Leo.

"That's my Donnie." said May.

Mean Dana continued laughing helplessly, her cheeks turning pink and tears running down. She didn't want to admit it, but this Tickle Robot Donnie made really was torture. However, Evil Dana wasn't going to give in and accept defeat because of it.

"IHIHIHIS THIS ALL YOHOOHOOHOU GOT?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"If you don't want to die laughing, you might as well confess." Donnie said calmly, still on his phone. "Doesn't matter to me whether you drown in your laughter or not."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LITTLE-! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!"

Once hearing her please, Donnie used his wristband to make his robot stop and back off.

Evil Dana laid limp with her shackles still folding her, catching her breath from all the laughing.

Donnie approached his captive, steely-eyed with his hands behind his back. "So...care to share with the class? Or do we have to play the game all over again?"

"Ugh, fine! No need for your ridiculous tickle contraption!" Evil Dana groaned. "I'm not the weak bat goodie-goodie you pathetic reptiles know. I'm a clone create by Baron Draxum to hunt and take down his precious specimens."

"HA! Yes! I knew it! I told ya guys that my girl would never betray us! I was right! I was right! I was right!" Leo gloated while doing a few victory poses.

The Imposter Dana rolled her eyes and shook her head when hearing Leo's obnoxious boasting. "How my inferior double fell in love with this blue-shelled buffoon, I'll never know."

"HEY! He's our blue-shelled buffoon!" snapped Raph.

"And no one makes fun of him but us!" Donnie added. "So, where's the real Dana, poser?!"

"Wouldn't you four morons like to know," Evil Dana darkly chuckled.

Donnie shrugged. "Alright, laugh yourself to death it is." He prepared to activate the robot again.

"NO!" Poser Dana shouted in fear. "She's locked in a wooden crate in New Jersey!"

"WHAT?!" The turtles screamed.

"Not New Jersey!" Raph howled.

"You punks crossed the line!" Donnie activated his tickle robot and gave this Evil Bat Mutant his own brand of justice.

"NononononoNOOOOOO! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Imposter Dana shrieked with laughter, now feeling those dreadful feathers on her stomach, feet, neck, armpits, ears, and behind her knees.

"Hey, Donnie. If she's a clone of Dana, I might know a sensitive sweet spot on her," Leo said, getting a devious idea.

Leo whispered the sweet spot to Donnie. The techno turtle curved an evil smile before turning the feathers onto Fake Dana's shoulder blades and center of her back.

She let out a high-pitched squeal, now dissolving into much louder and harder giggles and laugh.

"NO! NAHAHAHAHAHAT THERE! HAHAHAHAHA-ANYWHERE BUT THEHEHERE!" Evil Dana pleaded, tears streaming down from her closed eyes and her cheeks turning from pink to red. "MAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT STAHAHAP! NOHOHOHO MORE!"

"What do you say, brothers?" asked Donnie.

"I think she's had enough. Besides, I want to go rescue my damsel bat in distress," Leo answered, folding his arms and smirking.

After that tickle torture, Bad Dana was exhausted and fell fast asleep. The Turtles and May carry the sleeping evil double with them to New Jersey to find Dana.

* * *

What seemed like forever, they checked around the docks to find one box moving around. Acting on a hunch, the Turtles opened it to find Dana.

"Guys! I am so glad you came!" Dsna happily exclaimed, getting out of the cramped box and hugged them. "How'd you find me?!"

"A poor imitation of the perfect girlfriend spilled the beans." said Leo.

"With a little help from Donnie's mad genius." said Mikey.

"You're welcome, btdubs." Donnie replied.

"I knew you guys would figure it out somehow!" Dana replied, hugging Leo. "After I was talking to May at the farm house, I got attacked by behind and flown away from my home. Next thing I knew, I was stuffed in a box that had little room and could only smell the strong stench of polluting smoke and fish driving me crazy."

While talking, the Evil Dana slowly opened her eyes to see where she was at. Not blowing her cover yet, she pretended to still be knocked out with Raph carrying her with one arm like a sack of potatoes.

_I just gotta play opossum a little while longer...Big Mama will have me for lunch if she finds out about this,_ the Bad Bat Mutant thought.

"I was surprised to see an evil version of me. She said that she works for Big Mama and was helping her to collect more of the oozequito bugs. Along with getting rid of me and taking my place to grab the bug we found on Valentine's day," Dana explained.

That's when Dana noticed Raph wearing her evil twin like a mink stole. "Uh, is that her?!"

"Yep. But don't worry. She's completely out of it," Leo assured.

Dana walked over to get a closer look at her no-good double. She was both freaked out yet amazed to see Evil Dana having the same appearance as her. It was like looking at a mirror.

"Just out of curiosity, how and when did you knock her out?" Dana questioned.

"Well, after being smash-attack by Raph, Donnie's tickle-bot left her totally winded!" said May. "That thing is pure torture!"

"And how long was that event?" Dana asked. "Because it usually doesn't take that much for me to get my energy back."

"Long enough." said Donnie. He always had the answer for everything. "Relax. With all that tickling, she should be out cold for a day."

As Dana went closer, the Evil Dana opened her eyes, flipped Raph off her, and lunged at the bat mutant.

"You were saying?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I have had it with you and your annoying friends!" The Evil Dana snarled, tussling with Dana. "This ends right now!"

But May threw her shield and hit Evalyn square in the jaw. "Try talkin' smack without any teeth!" she quipped.

Dana looked over at May in surprise. "Whoa! When did you get a shield?!"

The evil Dana adjusted her jaw while lowly growling, seriously ticked off about that move. "Stop. Getting. In. MY WAY!" she shouted in a demonic voice.

Suddenly, the evil mutant's body began to change tremendously with a flash of red aura surrounding her. It even made her eyes turn completely pupil-less red with her hair becoming white. Within seconds, she became a giant, hideous anthropomorphic bat mutant with black, silver, and red armor!

The Turtles, May, and Dana stared in shock, whom totally did not saw that coming.

"Uh, Dana?! Can you do something like that!?" Raph asked.

"Not that I know of, no," Dana immediately admitted, gulping in fear.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." snarled the Evil Dana.

"Just who the heck are you?!" said Dana.

"You can call me..." The clone's eyes flashed. "Evalyn Dusk."

Evalyn cackled evilly while flying above in the sky. "I am beyond a better evolved copy! Baron Draxum made me more superior, stronger, faster, everything better than the real Dana!" she boasted, grinning her fangs at her enemies. "I just need the right amount of anger to let it out. And thanks to all of you, I finally unlocked my true potential!"

"Yeah...No problem," Leo nervously chuckled, now grabbing Dana's hand and slowly moving back. "So, um, now that we've got everything established, we should let you be while we go,"

"Oh, what's the rush? I haven't even given the proper thank-you gifts," Evalyn sneered, her grin growing wider and flying a bit higher to make a nose dive at the team. "And it's snatching you all one by one to drain every ounce of blood from your bodies until there's nothing left!"

Once saying that, Evalyn launched herself towards Dana and May in making them her top targets. But, before she could even reach them, Leo quickly moved in front of the girls and used his sword to create a big enough portal for Evalyn to go through it and disappear completely.

The Turtle in Blue took several deep breathes on what he just did. Everyone, including Leo himself, was amazed that his last minute rescue actually worked. He didn't even had time to think of a plan. Leo just reacted in protecting Dana and May from being Bat Demon Chow...Mostly Dana.

"Omigosh! Leo made that Dana Imposter vanish!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yeah...I can't believe you actually made a portal on just the first try perfectly," Donnie said.

"Way to go, Leo!" May congratulated.

"Nice job, bro," Raph replied, slapping on Leo's shell very hard that nearly made him fall forward.

Without warning, Dana threw her arms around Leo lovingly before giving him a kiss on a cheek that got the Blue Turtle blushing. "You truly are my hero, Leonardo."

"Uh, no probles! That was all part of my plan the whole time," Leo said, giving his daring smiles. "No need to thank me...But don't be shy in doing exactly that."

Lightly shaking her head with a chuckle, Dana just squeezed another hug around her Knight in Shining Shell Armor. Although Leo can be arrogant and let almost every win go to his head sometimes, she knew that deep down he was a goodhearted hero.

"So...where exactly did you send Evalyn?" May questioned.

"Who cares?' that Psycho-Bat is gone and our real Dana is rescued plus safe," Raph said, folding his arms happily. "I'd say, this calls for a celebration. Turtle Style!"

"Yeah!" The Turtles cheered, already leaving back home to have a pizza party.

May and Dana just looked at each other, wondering if they should be worried about the evil Dana.

"May! You coming?" Donnie called out.

"Yeah, Dana! Don't you want some victory pizza?" Leo asked from a distance.

"We'll catch up and meet you back in the lair. Right now, May and I need to handle something, first," Dana said, already grabbing May's wrist and quickly flying away.

"WHOOOAAA!" May nearly screamed, not used to being flown into the skies without warning.

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, May told Dana what happened as they walked down to the basement.

"And the next thing you know, I found this shield!" said May. "This weapon room I found is like a basement in a basement."

"Whoa!" Dana couldn't believe her eyes! "This place is like a candy store for murderers!"

"And check out what I found not too far from the shield." May brought Dana over to a table with a chest on it. "I found this sticky note on it."

May handed the note to her friend. It said, 'To Dana.'

More curious than ever, Dana opened the chest. "Inside was what appeared to be a golden whip and another sticky note and read it out loud.

"Dana, if you're reading this, we want you to know we're sorry about everything. Take this whip and forge your own path. But beware Big Mama."

Something came with the sticky note. It was a brochure of Big Mama's hotel.

"What does it all mean, Dana?" asked May.

"I don't know. But I know this handwriting." said Dana. "This note was written by my grandma."

"Grandma?!" May shouted. "But...how?! And why?!"

"I still don't know, May. But I know Big Mama has the answers and I'm gonna shake them outta her!" Dana said, clenching her fist.

"Um...not right away. Okay?" May asked numbly. "I'm still traumatized from our last encounter with her."

Dana patted her on the back. "Don't worry. We won't jump the gun." She sighed. "But we can't tell the guys about this until we know for sure what's going on."

"What? Why can't we tell them?"

A loud honk was heard outside. Dana and May went upstairs and saw the turtles in the Turtle Tank playing loud, thumping jazz music. "Hey, ladies!" Raph called out on the loud speaker. "Pizza Tank Partaaaay!"

The brothers cheered and whooped as the girls stared.

"Ahhh, I see." said May.

"Yeah, we better handle the detective work in this case." said Dana.

They both sighed. "Men..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo's portal opened and Evalyn dropped into the inside of a dark building. She slowly transformed back into her minor mutant form but a bit different. her clothes were red, black, and grey. She had black lips, her eyes red, white hair, and a black headband with silver studs.

"Unbelievable!" She pounded her fist into the ground. "Those stupid turtles will pay for this!"

"Did you just say turtles?!"

Evalyn spun around and saw a young boy wearing thick glasses.

"If by turtles, you mean tall, walking, talking turtles wearing brightly colored headbands?!" asked the boy.

Evalyn was surprised this boy knew the Turtles and the fact he wasn't frightened of her. "Yeah, those turtles." said Evalyn. "How do you know them?"

The boy scowled. "You could say they're my worst enemies. What do you you and I team up to take them down?"

Evalyn snorted. "Why should I work with a little twerp like you?"

The boy narrowed his eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose. "First off, the name's Baxter, Baxter Stockboy." Baxter took out a remote control and pressed a red button. A large robot stomped from out of the darkness. "Second, I happen to be a gifted twerp. If we join forces, I'm sure we can solve the city's little turtle problem."

Evalyn's eyes narrowed. "Alright, I'm listening."

"BAXTER! WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?!" shouted an angry woman's voice.

Baxter visibly flinched. "After I sweet talk my parents to leave. Then we can work on our evil plotting."

Evalyn sighed. "The things I do for evil."


End file.
